


Somebody That I Used to Know

by jacquelee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Lena thinks about her mother right before and after setting her plan of rendering Cadmus' anti alien weapon inert. Set during Medusa.





	Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the song Somebody That I Used To Know.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_   
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_   
_But I don't wanna live that way_   
_Reading into every word you say_

Right after Supergirl left, Lena put her plan into motion. Sure, a part of her still wanted to believe that it was a lie, that her mother was not behind Cadmus, but the bigger part of her that had always known about what kind of person Lillian Luthor was knew that it was the truth. 

But that didn't mean she would tell that to Supergirl or do anything other than solve this problem herself. This was her family. Her mother. And even when she had made it seem earlier that she didn't care if she loved her or not, she still did care about always being made to feel like less. Like not good enough. 

So if her mother was behind Cadmus, she would be the one to take her out. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she set her plan into motion by calling her mother into her office for the second time that day. 

It went easier than she thought, Lillian believing her when she said she wanted to help, even giving her the key to launch the weapon. When the moment of truth came, she realized that she was glad. Glad to not have to bite her tongue anymore, glad to not have to second guess everything her mother said to her. 

Glad that now, Lillian Luthor was not someone she needed to concern herself with anymore. 

She watched as the police officers took the woman she had always wanted to impress, she had always tried to get to approve of her away and she felt nothing but relief. She was finally free.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_


End file.
